


Ghoul Fight Tournament

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass-Kicking, Badass Kaneki Ken, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Cage Fights, Cannibalism, Cockblocking, Crush at First Sight, Dominant Kaneki, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Punching, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Groupies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kagune, M/M, Model Hide, Modeling, Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Showing Off, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe where ghouls and humans coexist...<br/>Hide is a big fan of ghoul-fights (the most gruesome sport in the world) and when he went to the Ghoul-Fight Tournament for the first time... He meets Kaneki, a new ghoul-fighter and the first human/ghoul hybrid to be in the Tournament... Kaneki had join the ghoul-fights to prove his adopted family and to Touka that he can take care of himself...After the first round ends, Kaneki made Hide his new toy much to his new fan's joy (rhyme on purpose)...But the harder the matches go, the more Hide gets worry for his new lover's life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> also let me know if there's anything wrong with this chapter

Hide is walking towards an arena with so many people walking there. There’s motorcycles, and cars parked that filled up the parking space.

“I heard hundreds come here but damn this place is really packed!!! Good thing I used the train” thought Hide looking around the filled up parking lot in awe and the crowds.

Hide had bought tickets to go to a ghoul fight tournament; the goriest and bloodiest fight to be shown in the media.  Ghouls and Humans had co-exist for decades since some laws were passed but there are still some people who are skeptical about these major changes involving ghouls’ traditions. Ghoul fights are just one of the examples of many ghoul-related controversial issues in the world. Two ghoul pro-fighters locked inside a gigantic kagune-proof glass dome with only 4 easy rules for the ghoul-fighters…

  1. Kagunes are the only acceptable weapons beside teeth, arms and legs.
  2. No drugs (drug tests only take 5 seconds these days).
  3. Ghouls over 18 can participate in the tournament with proof of their age.
  4. The ghoul-fighter who shouts “stop” or goes limb and taps out ends the match.



Ghoul Fights are different from any type of human fight match due to the fact that ghouls heal faster and yet more ghouls die in the tournament then any human in a boxing or wrestling match (it hasn’t happen for a while though due to some regulations)…Sometimes cannibalism takes place in the ring (usually just a few bites). This is the first time Hide is actually going to see the event in person. He’s been a fan of these fights for a while and he had seen the ghoul fight tournament live on the internet and TV for all his life. But he’s been around some judgmental people long enough to keep it a secret. A handful of people he knew believe that ghoul fights should be illegal like his mother for instance.

“This will be the first night of a 2-month annual tournament on live and _I got front row_ …I hope my face wasn’t seen on live” thought Hide nervously.

Hide walks towards to entrance and there are some security guards checking for the people for drugs, or weapons and asking to see your tickets. Hide is next and at the entrance, he shows his ticket to a security guard with a nametag that said “Seidou Takizawa”. Seidou checks Hide’s ticket and nods.

“Go!” said the guard seriously.

Hide walk and he jaw dropped. The seats are almost filled up with humans and ghouls. And the arena remains him of something out of a roman history but with a gigantic dome and technology like Jumbotrons, lights and cameras.

“This place is seriously packed…and it really going to be live…” thought Hide as he filches when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 He sees another guard with a nametag that said “Juuzou Suzuya” and a childish yet creepy smile.

“Sir, you need to keep moving and find your seat~ other people are trying to pass these stairs and you are standing in their way~” he said cheerfully which was creeping Hide out.

“O-oh! Ok” said Hide nervously as he keeps walking until he reaches the front rows.

He look at the row seat number on his ticket and shrugs.

“Well I’m almost there” he said as walks to his row.

He sees his empty seat between a pretty girl with brunet hair and a beautiful older lady with a little girl next to her

“Judging by the woman’s and the child’s similar hair color and eye color… they must be related…” thought Hide.

“Excuse me ladies” said Hide passing by the girl.

“Ok go ahead” said the girl.

“Thank you” said Hide as he sits down.

“Hello” said the younger girl and her mother.

“Hi!” said Hide waving at them.

“I’m Ryouko Fueguchi and this is my daughter Hinami” said the woman.

“I’m Kimi Nishino” said the brunet girl.

 “I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika but called me Hide, pretty lady” said Hide winking at Kimi.

Kimi blushes and smiles nervously.

“I’m flattered about your compliment but I have a boyfriend” said Kimi.

Hide sighs sadly.

“The pretty ones are always taken so soon” thought Hide.

“He’s one of ghoul fighters here and I’m here to show him support” said Kimi smiling but Hide sees some sadness in her eyes.

“A ghoul fighter?” said Hide.

“His name is Nishiki Nishio” said Kimi.

Hide’s eyes widen.

“Your boyfriend’s the Snake!” said Hide in surprise.

“That’s what everyone calls him and I just hope that whatever the outcome of his fights that he’ll be ok…” she said softly.

“My big sister will fuck up your weak-ass boyfriend to pieces!” said a young male voice behind Hide’s seat.

Hide look behind and sees a teenage boy with blue hair and a cute girl with hazelnut hair glaring at him. Kimi looks away trying to ignore the boy.

“That’s enough Ayato, Kimi is having a hard time since Touka and Nishiki are assigned against each other” said Ryouko sternly with her kakugans.

“What are you, my mom!” said Ayato glaring at her with her kakugans and he glares at the girl next to him.

“And Yoriko! You’re Touka’s girl! Why aren’t you agreeing with me?” shouted Ayato.

“Nishiki is also our friend idiot” said Yoriko glaring at him.

“Wait a minute? …Ayato? Your sister is Touka Kirishima the Rabbit?” said Hide in shock.

Ayato smirked and nodded with pride.

“Yeah she is! And she’ll tear every one of those weaklings to shreds!” said Ayato chuckling.

Ryouko glared at the boy, Hinami gets a bit sad, while Kimi just looks forward not acknowledging the boy.

Hide sighs, he is a fan of this event but he sort of pity Kimi. Now he is a bit curious on why a mother and her child are here.

“Um, why are you two here?” asked Hide.

“You see for two reasons; my husband is one of the medics here and we are here to show our support to Nishiki, Touka, and Kaneki Ken” said Ryouko.

Hide raise an eyebrow and looks at them curiously.

“Kaneki Ken?” he asked.

“New guy, another fresh meat to the arena” said Ayato darkly.

“Ayato!” snapped Yoriko.

“What! You do know everyone will wreck up newbies in that dome!” said Ayato shrugging.

Hide sighed, he was here to see physical fights not an argument.

“When is the first fight again?” asked Hide.

* * *

 

After a while, the seats are filled. Hide sees people holding up big signs, humans eating junk food and drinking sugary drinks and ghouls are drinking water and coffee. There are people in uniform walking around the dome.

A host walks inside the dome, holding a microphone and his face is shown on every jumbotron. He is wearing a brightly red and purple color suit.

 **“ _Bonjour_ Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! Welcome to the Annual Ghoul Fight Tournament! I am your lovely host Tsukiyama Shuu! ARE YOU READY FOR THE  _EXTRAORDINAIRE_  SHOW!?”** he said.

The entire audience cheer loudly and some are chanting with bloodlust in their eyes.

“That Tsukiyama always annoying using those languages he's not even native to…Can’t they pick a new host?” said Ayato crossing his arms.

“Ayato be nice, He is your neighbor!” said Yoriko.

A white-haired boy in a black bodysuit with a black eyepatch attached to a match with a zipper over the teeth going inside the entrance to the dome. His one eye looks at Ryouko and Hinami.

“Try your best big brother, We’re counting on you” said Hinami sadly smiling,

The masked boy politely nodded to her and continue to the entrance. Kaneki had his eye on Hide. Hide doesn’t know why but something is drawing him to the new fighter. Hide fells that that grey eye is piercing his soul…and he like it… Somehow Hide felt that Kaneki is smiling under that mask... The Eyepatch cracks his finger to him and this makes Hide jump in a good way.

“I can’t imagine how beautiful he is under that mask…” thought Hide.

 **“Here is our new comer weighing 58 kg, Eyepatch! Let’s make him feel welcome!”** said Tsukiyama as he padded Kaneki’s shoulder.

There are some boos from a lot of people (they are always tough on the new ghoul fighters) and some cheers from a lot of girls (he is a hot guy after all). Tsukiyama sighed and he seems to be showing pity to Kaneki. Hide gives Kaneki an apologetic look and Eyepatch notices the human’s face and shrugs showing that he doesn’t mind what the others’ think. Hide claps for Kaneki and Hinami and her mother cheers for him. Eyepatch stand still and stares forward his coming opponent. Hide looks at the other side to see his new crush’s opponent.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki meets his opponent. Many people are expecting the new fighter to lost. But only one person have hope for Kaneki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long (This is no fighting scene until the next chapter)

A lovely violet haired woman in an elegant dress walks inside the transparent dome smiling darkly at Kaneki. Tsukiyama smiles but Hide notices that the host’s eyes are filled with irritation. Everyone is cheering for her, and a lot of people are chanting.

**_“Binge Eater! Binge Eater! Binge Eater!”_ **

“ _Rize Kamishiro_ …” thought Hide.

Ayato is smirking smugly but his eyes show pity. Yoriko showed concern. Kimi seem frightened. Hinami and Ryouko looked like they are about to cry.

“Here is our most beautiful lady of the ring, one of the best previous champions and as we know she is more than a pretty-face! Weighting 57 kg! The Binge Eater!” said Tsukiyama.

Rize’s eyes moved up and down at Kaneki’s body.

“Hello again sweet little boy~ we are going to have so much fun!” she whispered mocking her new opponent.

“…Do your worst…” said Kaneki angrily.

Rize laughs seductively and her kakugans show “You should careful what you ask for, _remember last time_?”

“I wasn’t asking!” said Kaneki softly with fury.

Rize laughs as Kaneki clenches his fists in anger and his single kakugan show.

Tsukiyama walks on a platform and it rises to the opening to the dome. It closes and he smiles to the camera in front of him.

* * *

The ghouls both the pro-fighters and some staff members are watching the TV screens in the large waiting-room.

Touka is clenching her fists in anguish. Nishiki is baring his teeth in anger. Banjou nervously stares at the screen. Roma seems very nervous as well. Yomo and Yoshimura are showing pity. Asaki Fueguchi covers his face in sorrow. Irimi and Koma comes over to comfort Hinami’s father while they have sad smiles. Nico is showing curiosity towards that newest fighter. Yamori and Naki are smiling sadistically. Matasaka is smirking while crossing his arms. Uta and Itori are lending on the wall and is seem to be showing concern. Tatara, Noro and Eto looks with mysterious intent.

The rest of the ghouls in the room are showing bloodthirsty support for the lovely former-champion and a handful of ghouls are sympathetic to such the newer and younger fighter.

“Is there a way to stop this? That’s my son out there” asked Asaki about to sob.

“You know the rules, Asaki…” said Koma sadly.

“He’s an adult by law, and he made this decision on his own” said Irimi grimly.

“I’m sorry…” said Yoshimura sympathizing with the medic.

Asaki looks down and shook his head.

“Kaneki…you made a stupid decision joining us” muttered Nishiki furiously.

“Stay alive you fucking idiot…” whispered Touka seriously.

* * *

Rize and Kaneki are staring each other down. Rize’s face is mocking him while Kaneki is glaring.

Hide doesn’t know why but for some reason his inner excitement is increasing… He didn’t usually get his hopes up… But for some reason, this ghoul fighter had sparked a very warm feeling inside him… ** _He is hoping that the Eyepatch will win…_**

“LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!!” shouted Tsukiyama shaking his fist to the camera and the audience cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to use the 2nd chapter for fighting but that still needs editing but I'll send another chapter this weekend...


	3. Kaneki vs. Rize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Rize are having a match
> 
> Hide's career is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I TOOK LONG ON THIS! I WAS SUFFERING A WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS! I ALSO HAD SOME ESSAYS TO DO

As soon as the match begins, Kaneki’s kagune comes out…

Hide’s jaw drop in awe of the beauty of Kaneki’s red foxtail like kagune…

The ghouls are circling each ready to be at each other’s throats as if they are loins… Kaneki jump at Rize and constrict her but Rize just smiles as it isn’t hurting her. She laugh as Kaneki punches her as he attempts to crush her.

“Silly boy! I’ll show you a real rinkaku!” she said.

Rize’s kagune comes out and impales Kaneki’s stomach and he angrily screams at the pain. She then escapes his hold and throws him against the glass. His blood stain the glass and he slowly stands up.

A lot of people are screaming in excitement egging Rize on. Kimi and Ryouko gasped in fear. Ayato is showing a bit of pity. Yoriko is nervously shivering her hands. Hinami covers her eyes. Hide’s hands formed into fists.

Kaneki runs towards her to kick her, Rize pushes him down and twisted his arm. He screams in pain and anger. The female laughs and hold him against her.

“You’re hotter than before but you’re still that weak hybrid! You pathetic little horny boy!” whispered Rize as she licks Kaneki’s cheek.

Many of the audience lewd at that act. Hide gets filled with anger…and a bit of jealousy.

Rize is about to bite Kaneki’s neck and Kaneki’s kagune impaled Rize’s back and struggle out her hold.

“Stop doing that you whore…” snapped Kaneki in a low voice.

Rize touches her bleeding back and was hesitant but her sadistic smile comes back.

“Good hit… BUT!” giggled Rize

The female ghoul prance in such a speed and pins Kaneki to the ground with all her limbs and her rinkaku… She repeatedly impales him with her kagune very fast as she laughs and Kaneki writhes in pain.

Many members of the audience cheered for Rize. Kimi, Yoriko, and Ayato are in silence. Ryouko is hugging Hinami as the ghoul child cries. Hide gets so very angry that the fingernails inside his fists cuts into his palms.

* * *

Back in the waiting-room…many of the ghouls are laughing and cheering for Rize especially the Clown Team except Uta and Itori who are in silence…some of the ghouls who are members of the Anteiku Team are comforting Asaki when he is in tears…The ghoul medic covers his mouth to not give the Aogiri Team members the satisfaction of his cries for his adopted son…they already seen his tears.

Matasaka smiles as he crosses his arms.

Touka and Nishiki sadly glared at the screen.

“Come on Kaneki, give up…” muttered Touka.

* * *

Kaneki struggles to get up as Rize keeps impaling him…

“Oh Kaneki, you’re rejected by your own parents! You’re neither a ghoul nor a human! Who would ever love an abomination like you!” chuckled Rize.

“S-shut up!” shouted Kaneki.

“Hahaha! Maybe you should quit this match and cry to Mr. or Mrs. Fueguchi or Team Anteiku!!! But do you think Team Anteiku and the Fueguchi Clan truly loves you?” smirked Rize and she impales him even harder.

Kaneki falls down and was about to faint…

“COME ON EYEPATCH YOU CAN DO IT!!!”

Kaneki’s eye widen at that encouraging voice.

Hide puts each hand next to his mouth and shouts again.

“DON’T GIVE UP!!! SHOW HER WHAT YOU’RE WORTH!!!”

Kaneki looks and a camera goes on Hide… Hide blushes….

“Oh great… now my mom and everyone else at my modeling agency will know…eh what the hell!” though Hide.

“GET UP AND SHOW YOUR BEST!!!”

“Well, it’s looks like Eyepatch has gain a number one fan~ But not just any fan… One of the top supermodels of the international modeling agency, The Sunflower King!” said Tsukiyama to the audience.

The audience were in shock and Ayato, Yoriko, Kimi, Ryouko and Hinami all look at Hide with wide eyes…

Hide wants to sink into his seat but sighs.

“You’re the Sunflower King?” said Ayato.

Hide ignores him and focuses on the fight.

Kaneki gets his strength back and stops Rize’s kagune from stopping him. Rize gets shock that Kaneki got up. The audience were surprise that the new ghoul fighter got up despite all that impaling he receive.

“It’s my turn…” said Kaneki as he crack his finger.

She gets angry and attempts to prance on Kaneki but his rinkaku grabs her and cuts off her kagune. He pins her to the ground and uses her rinkaku to slashes at her. He punches her head and roughly pushes her on the ground. Rize barely move and chuckle weakly.

“Well… what are you waiting for? Finish the job” said Rize.

“No, I won’t…” panted Kaneki softly.

“Oh… so you’re playing merciful now? You may have beaten me but inside you are as weak as you were in the past…hahaha…” giggled Rize and she knocks out.

The audience were in shock at the former champion’s defeat…Tsukiyama gets inside the dome and grabbed Kaneki’s arm. The host shouts cheerfully.

“EYEPATCH WINS!!!”

Kaneki lends on the host in exhaustion. The audience cheered for the new fighter and some are chanting “Eyepatch! Eyepatch! Eyepatch!” and some audience members booed at the loss of the money they bet with…

Ayato, Yoriko, Kimi, Roukyo and Hinami were shocked…

Hide screams happily and dances in enjoyment and didn’t notice that Kaneki was smiling at him.

* * *

All the ghouls were shocked about Kaneki’s victory. Some are angry with the new fighter. Matasaka was especially furious. Some are happy for the new fighter. Asaki is relief that Kaneki is alive…

The Clown Team are laughing. The Aogiri is very interested in Kaneki. The Anteiku were not happy at Kaneki’s victory but for Kaneki’s life…

Touka and Nishiki glares at the screen.

“This is just one stepping stone for him…” muttered Nishiki.

“Now every Clown and Aogiri fighter wants a piece of him…” said Touka crossing her arms in anger and pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide is a model in this fanfic and Kaneki is a hybrid in this story
> 
> Please let me know if the fight isn't good enough
> 
> Also I want to know... should I have a sex scene next chapter?


	4. Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide sneaks to meet Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took too long on this

Kaneki is in the medic room on the bed and his wounds are closing quickly and his bones quickly get reattached. He suddenly felt a hand on his head. He look up and see Asaki, Ryouko, and Hinami. His adopted father’s eyes are filled with tears of joy.

“My son, I’m glad that you’re alive” he said as he hugged him along with Ryouko and Hinami.

Kaneki sighs and hugs them back. He felt sorry that he worried them but he wants everyone to not see him as a weakling anymore…

That model who believed in him… Kaneki wish he could invite him to thank him but he couldn’t he’s a rookie…he was lucky that Asaki was a medic here, he was allow to bring his wife and daughter to work… Touka and Nishiki are experienced fights and they can invite any fan they wish but Kaneki is not talking to them right now…Well Hide can’t be hard to find so Kaneki was sure to find him next time…

~~~

Kimi, Yoriko and Hide had snuck inside underground tunnels of the arena.

“Ok Hide this is as far as we can go, we are going to see our lovers, good luck” said Yoriko.

“And whatever you do, stay away from the 3rd tunnel or the 11th tunnel” said Kimi.

“Why?” said Hide.

“There’s no time to explain but your sake DON’T GO IN EITHER OF THEM” said Yoriko.

The girls separate and went into separate rooms.

Hide sighs and memorize the directions of Kaneki’s room and keeps walking. A phone was ringing and Hide looks who it is…

“Oh no… it’s my mom…” thought Hide nervously knowing that it’s not good.

He reluctantly answers the phone…

“Hey mom…” said Hide as he walks.

“YOU WERE ON TV GOING AGAINST EVERYTHING I STAY FOR AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE AT AN ARCADE!!!” screamed his mother on the phone.

 “WELL IF I SAY THE TRUTH YOU’LL DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO SPOT ME!!! I MOVED OUT A YEAR AGO!!! CAN’T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE!!!” shouted Hide.

“Hide I don’t want you to change your **_public image_** …A graceful model cheering for the bloodbath as entertainment!!! How would that look on the news?” shouted his mother.

“Hey! I go wherever I want mom! As for my public image, you said the same thing about some photoshoots YOU DON’T WANT ME TO DO but you know that SEX SELLS…T-THE POINT IS you can’t control me anymore! I get to show how much bare skin I want and I get to go wherever I want! …and by the way, stop calling me through my manager! I don’t even know how you keep getting our numbers…Goodbye” said Hide as he hang up the phone…

The model didn’t noticed that he had entered the 11th tunnel.

“…I’m going to face some serious shit when I see her face again…” muttered Hide awkwardly.

As the young model continue his path, he sees two men in the way. One of them have a very dark grin which made Hide very uneasy about them… He was the infamous Jason, one of the most brutal fighters of the Aogiri team… The other man is Nico, a fashion designer and a member of the Clown team.

“Um, hey guys…” said Hide nervously.

Jason walks toward him and Hide moves backwards from him and was smiling nervously.

“Hey, boy… what is a sunshine model doing in a place like this?” said Jason.

“Ah, yeah I think I took the wrong turn so I’ll be going now” said Hide moving farther.

But the model felt pushed towards the wall and he felt a hot breath close to his face.

“You have fine taste in humans Jason” said Nico.

“Where do you think you’re going you pretty little human?” said Jason pinning Hide against the wall.

“Jason? Naki is looking for you” said a familiar voice.

Standing over there was Uta with folded arms.

“Could you leave? I’m busy here” said Jason.

“Naki wants to see you now! And I’d appreciate that you let the model be…He has a photoshoot tomorrow and the agency will cut my paid if anything happens to Hide… and you will be charge for assault… Plus don’t you remember how jealous Naki will be if he even hears one word that you touch a human in anyway?” said Uta.

Jason scruffs and storms away from Hide as Nico follows him.

“Fine” said Jason and he sniffs the air to find Naki.

Nico winks at Hide and the model looks away.

When they left, Hide runs to Uta.

“Uta thank you for saving me… The agency knows I’m here?” said Hide in surprised.

“Not until your face is shown on live television they didn’t” said Uta.

“Oh…” said Hide awkwardly.

“Don’t worry though, a lot of the modeling agents believe that this will help your career” said Uta smiling.

“Oh really?” said Hide smiling.

“Yeah, but seriously you better come to the photoshoot tomorrow afternoon or I won’t get paid… also you might want to apologize to your mother soon” said Uta.

Hide crosses his arms and blushes.

“She told everyone?” said Hide… this is embarrassing for him

“Yes and it was hilarious…Anyway, you want to see Kaneki or not?” said Uta smirking.

~~~

Kaneki is in his private room alone... He feels that he needs space from his adopted family for a little while... Suddenly he hears a knock on his door, his eyes widen.

It was the supermodel.

"Um...you're Kaneki...the Eyepatch?" asked Hide.

The ghoul fighter nods and the model smiles. Hide notices how handsome Kaneki is without his mask.

"Thanks for believing in me" said Kaneki.

"Anytime..." said Hide.

The human and the ghoul were staring into each other's eyes for a bit... they got a bit closer and closer... the next thing they know... their arms wrapped around each other and lips meet...Kaneki pins Hide against the wall... Suddenly the door opens.

"Sorry to interrupt but Touka and Nishiki are heading to the dome right now!" said Yomo seriously.

Kaneki gets away from Hide and both are blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I cockblock well? and please let me know if this chapter isn't good enough
> 
> next chapter is Touka vs Nishiki

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited) well btw this is hard to explain but... who should be the owners of the ghoul fights tournament? You know some people who are responsible for the sport? And btw some of them have to be human...


End file.
